Beware of Rocks!
by Shinichi2504
Summary: Boboiboy is stranded alone on Mysterious Planet with no communication, Can his friends save him before it's too late? Read to find out! (From Monsta Script Writer Recruitment short story point ideas)
1. SOS Signal

This is from the special must points short story idea from the Monsta Script Writer wanted

I want to send mine and want that job but due to me as Non-Malaysian so oh well:')  
The wanted photo said to make a five minutes short story but I make hours long(*maybe) story about it so here you go~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Boboiboy and his friends just finish all their mission from TAPOPS and now they're on their way back to TAPOPS station. Captain Papa is piloting the spaceship, Ochobot is resting with other power spheres, Gopal is asleep with Cactus beside him, Yaya and Ying are studying together while Boboiboy and Fang are talking together quite far from the girls

"Hahaha you should see your face when that mud monster got you on his arms" said Boboiboy laughing  
"Hey it's very sticky you know!" said Fang angrily  
"Good thing I was there to save you huh"  
"Well you split to Halilintar, Taufan and Ice. Of all elementals that you called, only Ice still know my present there when we were fighting"

"I was controlling Ice so that's why "I" still know about it and consider it as luck because I rarely control them when I'm split three and just let them out by themselves well except if I split with Thorn in it because I always control Thorn"  
"Eh? but why you control him then?"  
"Because Ice already told me before doing the missions, if I want to call him just control his body so his elemental soul still in my watch"  
"Oh you mean when you were practicing… and why is that?"  
"He said he wants to sleep all day today"

"Seriously…"  
"It's Ice… what do you expect…"

Suddenly there's a signal got into their spaceship. Boboiboy and Fang gets up to the computer to see the signal which to be a S.O.S signal

"S.O.S?!" shout Fang and Boboiboy which make attention to others except Gopal who's still asleep  
"Eh? Boboiboy, Fang… what's going on?" asked Yaya  
"There's a S.O.S signal from… Planet Polari..." said Fang while typing on the computer  
"Planet Polari… What is that planet look like?" asked Boboiboy  
"Hmm… there's no data about it, I have to ask Commander Koko Ci about it. so what should we do now?" asked Fang looking at Boboiboy  
"We should-"

Suddenly a message arrive to their spaceship

"Hmm… 'This planet have a very high security, so there can only be one person to enter the planet each day, please hurry'…." Said Boboiboy read the notice

"That's weird… I thought only Planet Gur'latan have that kind of regulations" said Fang  
"So what should we do now?" asked Ying  
"Hmmmm…"

"Okay… I will go there to find someone who needs our help" said Boboiboy

"Eh?!" said Yaya, Ying and Fang surprised  
"Boboiboy, you can't go alone!" said Fang not agreeing  
"Yeah we don't know what's in the planet" said Yaya  
"I also don't want to go alone, but what if the regulations is correct? Then all of us are in trouble right?"

"Hmm…"

"Look, Yaya and Ying have to stay here and guard the spaceship since we have a lot of power spheres here, Captain Papa is controlling the ship, Fang you also need to stay here and wait for Commander Koko Ci further notifications, Gopal is still asleep over there so I'm the only one who's available"  
"But…"  
"We have to save them who send this S.O.S signal" said Boboiboy seriously to them

Fang, Yaya and Ying look unsure but Boboiboy's right, they need to save the person who sends this S.O.S so they agreed

"Captain Papa! We need to- eh?"

Why Captain Papa said no words until this second? Because he was asleep all along with his trusty pillow by his side

"Haiya… he's asleep" said Ying looking at their captain  
"That explains this spaceship is in auto mode" said Boboiboy looking at the computer  
"Haduh… CAPTAIN PAPA!" shout Fang

"Eh ah what what what?!" shout Captain Papa awake  
"Captain Papa… get ready to release the little spaceship for Boboiboy" said Yaya calmly  
"Eh for what? Are you going to find food?"

The others just facepalm at Papa Zola words

"We will explain later just get ready to release it.." said Fang holding his irritated look while his fist in front of him  
"Hahaha terbaik..."

After that the spaceship goes near Polari. The planet is very dark and gloomy. They can't see anything beside the thick grey cloud that was surrounding the planet

"Fang, still no information from Commander?" asked Boboiboy  
"No… No information, are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, they need our help and if the warning is right then all of us will be in danger"  
"But what about you?! You're going there alone without us" said Fang angrily

"I know that, but if we didn't do anything who knows what happen to them! And if something goes wrong, I can leave it to you to save me and they who need help right"

"But!-"

"Boboiboy! The ship is ready!" shout Ying  
"Okay! I count on you Fang" said Boboiboy while dashing away to the little spaceship

Fang just see Boboiboy running from the mission control to the spaceship. He just can't let go of his bad feeling about him going alone. Boboiboy on the ship getting ready to go to the planet and waiting for Fang orders

"Be save Boboiboy" said Yaya looking at Boboiboy through the screen  
"My Justice Student should return savely!" shout Papa Zola happily  
"I will, protect Ochobot and the other power spheres okay!"  
"Okay!" said Papa Zola, Yaya and Ying

Fang still looking at Boboiboy anxious and still doesn't agree to let him go alone

"Fang…"  
"Yeah I know… Be save Boboiboy, release now!"

The little spaceship got released from Papa Zola's spaceship and goes into the planet in ease.

.

.

.

.

.

Few minutes past since Boboiboy went into the planet. Fang then tried to contact him

"Boboiboy! Can you hear me?" asked Fang from the communicator  
"Yes Fang, I can hear you" said Boboiboy

"Boboiboy, any updates from there?" asked Yaya  
"No… this planet is soo rocky, I can't even see any sign of life here"  
"Hmm... Any sign of the S.O.S signaler?" asked Ying  
"Nope… I only see rocks… still no information from Commander?"

"No... if it's like this then TAPOPS station must be under attack again" said Fang

"EH HUH WHAT HAPPEN HERE?!"

"Eh?" asked Yaya, Ying, Fang and Boboiboy from the communicator

"Haiya, Gopal... you finally awake" said Ying  
"Hehehe... eh Boboiboy? where are you?" asked Gopal who seen Boboiboy from the screen  
"Someone send a S.O.S signal to us from Planet Polari so I'm here to save him"

"That's why don't fall asleep on duty Gopal" said Ying  
"Dey! We already finish the missions after all"

"Hmm…Boboiboy I think you should-"

Suddenly the screen is blurring and they can't see Boboiboy really clear from the communicator but they notice that Boboiboy face is panicking which make all of them surprised.

"Oi Boboiboy! Boboiboy! Are yo-"  
"GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"BOBOIBOY!" shout all of them in the spaceship

After that the communication is cut

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	2. Spaceship Problem

I forgot to tell you

This Fanfiction takes place after Boboiboy Movie 2 and Trouble Battle series(*I know I haven't completed the series yet but at least there some points that are I already mention after all)

I will tell one point, The elementals live inside the power watch together in one world and they can see what Boboiboy doing from there thanks to Solar

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Few Minutes ago, On Planet Polari_

Boboiboy just got into the planet, he notice that most of the planet is very rocky. From the land to mountains, all of them are rocks

"Wow… I'm sure this will be Gempa's favorite place… but Thorn will hate this place since there's no plants in here" said Boboiboy looking around the planet giggle remembering his elementals

.

.

.

_In the Power Watch_

All elementals except Ice who's sleeping is looking at the view from the watch's hologram

"He sure know us the best there" said Solar looking at the view  
"Hehehe terbaik Boboiboy!" said Gempa happily

"He's right! I don't like this place... Why is there no plants in there, no fun at all" said Thorn pouting  
"There there, it's the planet's nature after all. We can only blame that" said Taufan giggling and patting Thorn's head

"Hm!"

On the other hand, suddenly both Blaze and Halilintar are having a sparring with loud noises which surprised four of them

"Cakra Api!" "Tetakan Halilintar!"

They began sparring nonstop with their loud voices. Gempa and Solar who got bothered then look at them in irritated look

"Halilintar…Blaze... can you two just enjoy the view for once" said Gempa looking at them  
"Hey, It's just planet of rocks, so not my thing" said Halilintar with his sword holding on Blaze's fire discs from reaching him  
"Agree! I want to defeat this tsundere big brother of ours before Boboiboy called us out"  
"What did you just called me you hot head?!"  
"Tsun-De-Re!" shout Blaze teasing the lightning elemental  
"Blaze! Come here this second! I will come to you later Taufan!" shout Halilintar angrily

"Why me?! I haven't done anything…" said Taufan  
"Well… you're the main reason he's called like that" said Solar rotating his eyes  
"Hehehehe… Thorn! Don't call him that okay, or I will be in trouble"  
"I don't know but I will try" said Thorn childishly

"Can you two keep it down over there! I need my sleep!" shout Ice who's awake by their voices  
"You already sleep for 16 hours… just wake up already!" shout Blaze

Solar ignore the two sparring boys and the sleeping beauty- i mean handsome who's arguing and looking at the planet again. Moments later, Solar notice that Gempa is looking at the planet really amused. He then pat Taufan and Thorn shoulders and smile to them before going to Gempa

"Gempa, do you want to control Boboiboy's body so that you can see the view by yourself?" asked Solar  
"Eh? but that will be rude…"  
"Naahh it's fine! I'm sure Boboiboy understand" said Taufan patting Gempa's head  
"It's okay Abang Gempa! I'm sure Boboiboy also wants you to control him" said Thorn with a wide smile  
"Hmmm… Okay then. Solar, you're in charge on them while I'm gone okay"  
"No prob-"

"EHHH WHY SOLAR?! WHY NOT ME?!" shout Taufan pouting  
"Hey you can't even keep quiet for just a few seconds especially if you're together with Thorn and Blaze" said Solar  
"Uuuhhhh…"

Gempa only giggle then look above and try to focus to take over Boboiboy. After that he become a brown light ball and goes up

"Huh? Where's Gempa?" asked Ice who comes to them  
"He want to see the view better, you don't want to resume your sleep?" asked Solar  
"How can I sleep if those two knuckle heads are like that" said Ice while pointing the two elementals that having a sparring 

"Ahahaha…" laugh Taufan and Thorn looking at the two sparring

.

.

.

_Back to Boboiboy_

He look around the planet and they're no sign of aliens or life things on the planet. Just then, his watch is blinking but he knows what it means so he just smiled and wait until the watch stop blinking. Suddenly Fang want to connect through the communicator

"Boboiboy! Can you hear me?" asked Fang from the communicator

Boboiboy look at his monitor and then pressed the communicator to see his friends faces

"Yes Fang, I can hear you" said Boboiboy looking at Fang from the communicator

"Boboiboy, any updates from there?" asked Yaya  
"No… this planet is soo rocky, I can't even see any sign of life here"

Boboiboy looking around and can only see rocks everywhere and nothing else. No plants, aliens, houses… nothing at all

"Hmm... Any sign of the S.O.S signaler?" asked Ying  
"Nope… I only see rocks… still no information from Commander?"

"No... if it's like this then TAPOPS station must be under attack again" said Fang

"EH HUH WHAT HAPPEN HERE?!"

"Eh?" asked Boboiboy from the communicator

"Haiya, Gopal... you finally awake" said Ying  
"Hehehe... eh Boboiboy? where are you?" asked Gopal on the screen  
"Someone send a S.O.S signal to us from Planet Polari so I'm here to save him"

Boboiboy looking amused to his best friend who just awake. He look at Ying angry to Gopal while Fang and Yaya just give look at them in amused.

.

.

Suddenly Boboiboy feel something hit his spaceship, he look outside and didn't see anything. Just then, his spaceship is approaching a big mountain rock. Boboiboy tried to dodge the mountain but the mountain is too big so the spaceship got hit and Boboiboy lost control and fall from the sky

"GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The spaceship is falling really fast and want to hit a rocky land. Boboiboy in panic state suddenly his eyes turn to brown gold

"Alamak! Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Gempa! Tanah Pelindung!"

Gempa use his powers to shield their spaceship from crashing the land. The spaceship crashed and move forward really rough until it stop by itself. After that, he remove his Tanah Pelindung and see that he land in one of the mountain feet. Gempa return himself to normal, Boboiboy look front of him and shock at the sight

"Fyuh… Thank you Gempa… I really owned you one…" said Boboiboy looking at his watch

Boboiboy looking at the spaceship which is quite damage. He look around the spaceship to see how damage it got

"Haduh… the spaceship is quite broken, I don't think I can fix it at this state…Fang! Yaya! Ying! Gopal!"

Boboiboy try to contact his friends through his power watch but the watch signal can't reach them. Boboiboy just sigh and touch one of the holes and he notice that the hole is damage by some laser shots. He look around him with serious and angry look

"Someone just attack me but who…" said Boboiboy to himself while looking around the rocky planet unhappy and on guard

Boboiboy didn't notice that someone looking at him and his broken spaceship

.

.

.

.

On Papa Zola's Spaceship

"Damn!" shout Fang hitting the keyboard  
"Fang… language please" said Yaya try to calm Fang down  
"But we lost his track!"

Suddenly the monitor shows Commander Koko Ci

"Ah sorry for the late respond, the station just survive from the attacks... what happen?" asked Commander Koko Ci  
"Commander! We got a S.O.S signal from Planet Polari and the person who sends it says that Planet Polari have the same regulations as Planet Gur'latan so Boboiboy himself goes to the Planet but suddenly the communication is cut and we lost Boboiboy's signal" said Fang explaining  
"WHAT?! Are you sure about it?!"  
"Yes Commander… what should we do now?" asked Ying calmly

"Hmmm… according to data, Planet Polari is a rocky planet with no living creatures like aliens, plants and etc…"  
"That we know… Boboiboy tell us about it before the communication is cut" said Gopal  
"Hm! And also this planet will be extremely cold at night, if we don't find Boboiboy by midnight, he will die from the coldness"  
"HAH?!" shout all of them in the ship

"Fang… we should save Boboiboy!" said Yaya  
"Hm! Commander, can you trace this S.O.S signal so that we can also find who send this" asked Fang  
"Okay! there's also a rumour that in Planet Polari live a giant golem in there but no one ever meet this giant golem. Be careful you all, Roger out!"

After that the monitor shows Planet Polari's data that Commander Koko Ci send to them

"It is very rocky there.." said Gopal looking at the pictures  
"Yeah, but when it nights… it turn into an icy land which is very dangerous…" said Ying looking at the night pictures and looking at the data  
"We have to hurry, Captain Papa! Full speed into the planet" said Fang  
"Okay!"

Just before they went into the planet, commander suddenly beam out in the monitor

"Guys! I just find out who is the S.O.S signaller…" said Commander Koko Ci seriously  
"Who is it Commander?" asked Ying  
"It's… It's from Adudu's spaceship!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	3. Crash

I will answering the reviews:)

animexwonder: You will see later on:)

Dee Carmine: Thank you so much! hehehe since I always make english story than using my own language so I got used to it, but yeah I still have some wrong grammars. No worries, I will finish this story the same as my Trilogy but it takes time so I hope you don't mind hehe

Tincanpenguin: Well you will find out later on, I hope you can wait:)

0Aozora0: Me too:D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fang and the others have arrived to the planet and look around to find Boboiboy but got no clues at all

"Damn! I's been an hour but why we can't contact his power watch" said Fang tried to contact Boboiboy from his power watch but no sign at all

"If Adudu tries to do something to him, we have to get ready" said Yaya  
"But how did Adudu know that we're near this planet?" asked Gopal  
"Yeah… it could be anybody who get that SOS" said Ying seriously  
"I'm not sure too, but now we have to find Boboiboy first" said Fang

"Ehhh what is that?!" said Papa Zola looking outside

The others look and notice it was the little spaceship that Boboiboy rides

"Captain Papa! Land near that spaceship!" said Fang

They land near the spaceship. Fang, Yaya, Ying and Gopal comes out and surprised that the spaceship is their little spaceship. but it was broken really bad

"Fang! Boboiboy is not in here.." said Yaya who flying near the spaceship  
"This spaceship got damage very bad…" said Ying touch the spaceship  
"Hm… I don't think the damage is cause by falling" said Fang  
"Hah?" said three of them surprised

"Look… there's a lot of dust of rocks inside the spaceship"  
"But you don't think that Boboiboy use Gempa to protect himself?" asked Yaya  
"I was thinking that, but after seeing this damage holes by some laser shots make me think twice"  
"So Boboiboy was attacked then?" asked Gopal

"I think so…"

Yaya look around to see the damage and notice some patterns on the ground so she then fly up to see the spaceship from above

"Fang! look here" said Yaya shock  
"Separa Elang Bayang!"

Fang fly up goes beside Yaya, he look at the spaceship and shock that the spaceship leave a big footprint

"How… don't tell me that the rumor was right…" said Fang shock  
"Boboiboy where are you" said Yaya looking around worried

Suddenly a light beam shot out the sky which surprised all of them

"Is that…" said Yaya surprised

"We should go there! Captain Papa! Gopal! Ying! You guys stay here and guard the spaceship, Yaya let's go"  
"Okay!"

Yaya and Fang then fly towards the light beam but suddenly the light beam is gone. They fly faster to see but they found nothing at all so they stop and land on one of the mountain rocks

"Aduh… what are we going to do…" said Yaya worried  
"But that beam is not just ordinary beam right?" said Fang thinking  
"That's not even Boboiboy Solar's power"  
"Hmmm… it much more like a-"  
"Fang! Look there!"

Yaya pointing a spaceship which to be Adudu's spaceship. They look at each other nodded and goes to the ship. They realize that the ship is empty so they go inside to look for their elemental friend. Just then, they arrived to the main control ship and see something is hiding behind table

"Who's there?!" shout Fang angry

After that something shows up which to be a power sphere with mainly blue in color looking scared at them. Yaya bend down and give a smile

"Hey… no worries, we're from TAPOPS. Who are you?" asked Yaya nicely

The power sphere shock and then fly towards Yaya and hug her

"I-I'm Icebot… help me, I was chased…"  
"There there… we're here for you" said Yaya comforting  
"So you're the one who send the SOS signal?" asked Fang while looking around  
"Yes… because I know the one who chased me will not go back to his ship if they didn't find me"  
"So… Icebot, have you seen a human boy with an orange hat around?" asked Fang bend down  
"Orange hat? I only see a human boy wearing a black-red hat moments ago, he was running away from the giant golem with a great speed"

Yaya and Fang look at each other shock. They conclude that must be Boboiboy Halilintar, and the rumor about the giant golem is right

"Thank you for the information Icebot, that boy was also trying to find you but we lose his connection now" said Fang  
"So he's from TAPOPS too?! Oh no!"  
"That's why we're gonna find him now. Come on, we will take you to our ship so that you can rest and save" said Yaya standing up holding Icebot

"LIKE I WILL LET YOU!" shout someone on the door

Fang, Yaya and Icebot look at the door which to be Adudu and Probe with some bruises

"HAHAHA give me that power sphere and I will spare you!" shout Adudu  
"Hm! Like you could get him from us! RIMBA BAYANG!"  
"HOLD IT!" shout Probe which make all the shadows stop their movements

"What?" asked Fang unhappy and glaring him  
"If you guys attack us, we will not tell you what happen to Boboiboy!" said Probe  
"What do you mean?.." asked Yaya surprised  
"Stupid Probe! Why you tell them!" shout Adudu  
"What are you guys talking about!?" shout Fang  
"Are you blind! Look at us bruise like this! So can you two just predict what happen to him now? HAHAHAHAHAHA" laugh Adudu evilly

Fang then comes forward and then hold Adudu's clothes which make him raise up

"Where-is-he-now!" said Fang angrily  
"Hm! Like I will tell you HAHAHAHAHA"

Fang then shove Adudu away which make him hit the spaceship wall. After that Fang vanish his shadow animals and make shadow fingers and hold both Probe and Adudu

"Tell us or else!" shout Fang glaring  
"I….will….not….tell"  
"OKAY OKAY I WILL TELL!" shout Probe scared  
"So what happen?!"  
"Well..."

.

.

.

.

.

_Moments before Fang and the others find Boboiboy's spaceship_

Boboiboy still looking around the planet. He grew anxious since he can't contact his friends at all. Just then suddenly the land shacking very hard which make him surprised. He look behind him and saw a giant monster coming towards him

"Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan kilat!"

Halilintar teleport behind a big rock to see the monster which to be identical as Golem that Gempa always used to call. The difference is that it's bigger and his eyes are red, with just one foot, he destroyed Boboiboy's spaceship which shock Halilintar

"I need to run away from it" thought Halilintar

Halilintar use his lightning movement to run faster to avoid get look by the monster. He look up and notice that the sun is about to go down. After it seems that he lost sight of the monster. He stop and turn back to normal

"Brrr… is it just me or the weather is getting colder" said Boboiboy while hugging himself to keep warm

Suddenly a hologram shows up and it shows all seven elementals looking worried

"Boboiboy! Are you okay?!" asked Gempa worried  
"I'm fine Gempa but to be honest I don't know where I should go" said Boboiboy looking around  
"Boboiboy! Why you didn't call any of us?" asked Ice  
"I did call- Oh I use Halilintar on my own right…"  
"And you didn't even try to attack that golem" said Halilintar rotate his eyes  
"Hehehe sorry sorry, I will call you guys if I split or need extra power"

Suddenly Solar notice that Boboiboy is targeted by a laser

"Boboiboy look out!" shout Solar

Boboiboy then avoid the shots and jump backward. He look in front of him which to be his old enemy

"Adudu?!" shout Boboiboy and his elementals  
"HAHAHA we meet again Boboiboy!" shout Adudu evil laugh

"What do you want Adudu?!"  
"Should I be the one who ask you Boboiboy?! Why are you even here huh!?" shout Adudu angry  
"I just got a SOS signal here that's all"

"WEY BOBOIBOY! WHY YOU EVEN TELL HIM!" shout Halilintar from the watch  
"Ah…"

The other elementals just face palm at their owner's mistake.

"WHO'S THERE?!" shout Probe scared and hide behind Adudu

Boboiboy let out his wrist to his chest and showed his elementals from the hologram which make Adudu and Probe look confused

"You look the same as always Adudu" said Halilintar sarcastic  
"Hey heyy, Long time no see there square head alien" said Taufan smiling  
"Cih! How come you can-"  
"AHHH BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!" shout Probe happily  
"Hello Probe!" said Blaze and Thorn together  
"Waahh Boboiboy Blaze and Thorn also there!"

"Ish! Be quiet!" said Adudu while hitting Probe

Boboiboy look at Adudu's weapon which to be a laser shooter

"Ohh so you're the one who attack my ship?!"  
"Hah? I don't even see any ship flying around!"  
"Ahh! It must be!" said Probe remember

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Adudu and Probe are looking around the planet searching for something

"I'm sure it's here somewhere! Find it Probe!" shout Adudu  
"Yes Yes… we've been searching for 6 hours Boss…"  
"Heish, just search!"

Suddenly the land is shacking very hard. Their surroundings just turn foggy all of a sudden which make both of them panic

"Ah Probe! What's going on?!" shout Adudu  
"I-I don't know BOSS LOOK UP THERE!"

They see a two red lights from above. Without thinking Adudu shot it with his lasers couple of times until they saw the red lights are gone and the fog suddenly vanish

"What was that…" said Probe confused looking around  
"I don't know… never mind! Let's just start searching again!" shout Adudu while hitting Probe

.

.

.

.

_Back to reality_

"Basically you shot my ship" said Boboiboy face palm  
"Well that's quite stupid to suddenly shot something" said Solar rotate his eyes  
"HAHAHAHA no matter, now you're trap in this planet Boboiboy! And no one will ever save you!"  
"Hm! I've been stranded on the planet multiple times Adudu, I'm not scared because of this" said Boboiboy proudly  
"That's where you're wrong Boboiboy. This planet is more dangerous than other planet"  
"Which is?"  
"Like I will tell-"

"This planet will dangerously cold at night which you can't survive it. The most dangerous cold is at midnight! Also there's rumor that his planet lives a giant monster golem but we haven't see it"  
"Ish! Why you tell him!"

Again, Adudu hit Probe because of telling Boboiboy about the planet. Boboiboy then surprised by the fact and then look at his watch

"Then it's not a rumor. I just escaped from that giant golem"  
"HAH!?" shout both of them

Suddenly the land shacking very hard. Boboiboy look around panic while Adudu jump into Probe panicky. They look up and saw a red lights which make them freeze in place. Adudu shot it with his lasers but then a rocky hand take his laser and crush it which make a light beam up to the sky.

"RUN AWAY PROBE!" shout Adudu

Before they even escaped, suddenly the golem captured them with his hands and hit them hard to one of the mountain. After Probe and Adudu are not seen anymore, Boboiboy still shock in place seeing the golem close. The giant golem bend down glaring at Boboiboy who still freeze in place

"Boboiboy run!" shout Thorn panic  
"I… can't…" said Boboiboy with fast breathing and panicky  
"Why?!" asked Blaze panic  
"My feet… is stuck…"

The elementals look down and see that Boboiboy's feet to his knee is stuck by the rocks which make him can't move at all. The giant golem roaring to the sky and then make fist to his hand and he throw the fist towards Boboiboy

"I'm doomed…" thought Boboiboy before everything turns into darkness

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

I'm so sorry for the late update, I have some real life works to do haha:') and the works are still going so I hope you all can wait for my next update:)

P.S: I should be working but I really want to update this one since it's already done on my computer


	4. Energy

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_On Papa Zola's Spaceship_

Fang and the others are busy with the computers try to locate Boboiboy's position with panic state

"Uuuhh! We have to find him and fast!" shout Fang typing in the computer  
"Haduuhhh why are the signal is not working!" said Gopal panic and worried for his best friend  
"Yaya! What time is it?"  
"It's… 11 PM!" said Yaya shock

"WE ONLY HAVE 1 HOUR BEFORE MIDNIGHT?!" shout Papa Zola panic  
"Then we need to hurry!" said Ying typing the computer beside Fang  
"AHHHH! This is getting out of hand-"

"Fang! You hear me!" shout someone from Fang's watch  
"Eh?!" shout all of them surprised

Fang look at his watch which to be Boboiboy's voice

"Boboiboy! Where are y-"  
"No! this is Solar, no time to explain! Hurry use this signal to track Boboiboy!" shout Solar from the watch

Fang hurriedly connect his watch through the computer and let the computer find his signal

"Still searching, it may take few minutes"  
"Solar, how's Boboiboy and why your the one who contact Fang?" asked Ying  
"Not good, that's why you guys need to find him before it's too late, I will explain later if you found him"  
"What exactly happen?" asked Yaya went near Fang  
"To short it, that giant golem is a no joke. Boboiboy is in critical condition because of that bastard and the weather here"  
"HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy wakes up slowly with pain on his head. He look around and notice that he's like inside the cliff because he can see the sky above him which to be already dark. He look around his body and see that he was wrapped by rocks which make him can't move at all. After that he look up and see the giant golem who make him unconscious while ago. That giant golem looks standing up with his eyes closed and not moving at all.

"I need to get out from here…"

Boboiboy tried to break free by himself but he felt very weak like energy on his body is very wormed out but he force himself to activate his watch

"Kuasa Elemental… Boboiboy Solar… Lompatan Cahaya"

Solar teleport to the edge of the cliff. He transform back to normal and run from there and hide behind a mountain rock. After that he sat down, panting tiredly and shivering because of the coldness night. He look at his watch which turns out, it was 10 PM. He was unconscious for 4 hours

"But… why… am I… so… tired… guys… are you… there…?" said Boboiboy shivering while looking his watch  
"Boboiboy!" shout the elementals from the hologram and worried looking at their owner tired face

"Are you okay?! What happen?!" asked Gempa panic  
"I… don't know… I only remember… that he punch me and… I suddenly unconscious"  
"Yeah we see that… after you unconscious, suddenly the hologram shuts. But I create it so the only one who can shuts this hologram is us and you" said Solar thinking and confused  
"Did you also programmed it that if Boboiboy's lost consciousness, it will automatically shut" said Halilintar behind Solar  
"Not to mention, you're very strong Abang Boboiboy so how did he just hit you once and then you suddenly unconscious?" asked Thorn holding Taufan's right arm  
"I'm… also… confused…"  
"Hey… did he also trap you with some rocks on your feet?" asked Taufan  
"Yeah… it's the same as… Gempa's Tanah Mencengkam… but smaller version… and it only hold me… into my knee…"

"You don't think not only he control Land but also can suck energy?" asked Blaze serious behind Taufan holding his left shoulder  
"Surprisingly, Blaze have a point there" said Ice behind Gempa  
"What do you mean by surprising?!"  
"Well I don't know about that… Gempa, can your powers suck energy?" asked Solar  
"Eh? I think I can, not only me but all of us can do it you know since we're elementals" said Gempa  
"That… must… be… it… then…" said Boboiboy sitting down tiredly and shivering like crazy

"Boboiboy" said Taufan worried  
"It's… fine… Taufan…wait… a minute… okay" said the elemental user shivering because of the cold wind

Boboiboy stammers his voice which only make his elementals worried at him. He tried to control his breathing and close his eyes while holding both of his body to warm up. Blaze can't stand seeing his owner like that so he make Boboiboy call him so Boboiboy use his last strength to turn into Blaze while calling his elemental soul. Blaze then collect some rocks and then make fire with it which make his surroundings quite warm, after that he turn back to normal which make Boboiboy didn't shiver anymore but he still feel quite cold due to the weather

"Okay Boboiboy… you can talk slowly and don't push yourself" said Halilintar grim but Boboiboy (and maybe Gempa and Taufan) can sense that he looks very worried  
"Yes Halilintar… Thank you Blaze, I feel warm now" said Boboiboy smile  
"Next time call Ice okay so at least you're not getting too much of the cold" said Blaze serious  
"Okay thank you, so about that, I think he also can suck my energy but not mostly mine"  
"Hm?" asked seven of them  
"I think he can suck my energy because he sense my earth elemental powers which is you Gempa"

Seven of them look shock especially Gempa and Solar.

"That's… quite possible, this planet mostly rocks which is land. Gempa's power which is earth element or should I say, land element is very connected here" said Solar  
"So… is it because of me…?" asked Gempa stammers holding his fist"  
"No Gempa, seven of us are one power for Boboiboy. Boboiboy who control us so it means it's 1/7 of his powers are your powers" said Solar holding Gempa's shoulder  
"Yeah Gempa, it's not your fault, you are here the longest with Boboiboy so it's normal for that big guy sense us, the elementals" said Taufan  
"Ahhh… but why Boboiboy looks very weak… like…." Gempa stop his words and look at Boboiboy worried

"Like when me and the other four survive the near death situation few weeks ago?" asked Boboiboy smile  
"It's a nightmare for me, Solar and Halilintar okay…"  
"Sorry sorry, so yeah now the problem is… I don't think I have enough energy to fight him alone or even run away"  
"Can you still call us? You also use me earlier without calling my soul up and you still able to call Blaze out earlier?" asked Solar  
"I think I can…"  
"Call Halilintar or Solar then Boboiboy, since you need to move far away from there" said Ice  
"Okay…"

Boboiboy stands up and ready to call his elemental until suddenly he felt his arm and feet were trap by the land and trap by the mountain rock

"Boboiboy!" shout seven of them  
"Uhh! I'm stuck!"

Suddenly the giant golem goes in front of him with an angry look. He bend down looking at Boboiboy furiously

"You are very nasty little mice. I'm impressed that you can escape that prison rock of mine" said the giant golem sarcastic

Boboiboy shock looking at the golem in front of him. He tried to let go of the rocks but he can't because it's too powerful

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" shout Boboiboy angry  
"Well there little mice, I'm the guardian of the planet that you step on without permission"  
"I-I'm sorry okay. Me and my friend got a S.O.S signal coming from this planet and the one who sends it says that there can only be one person of each day to enter this planet so we thought he already enter from yesterday"  
"Well it's true about it. But here's the problem, you're the third one who enter this planet so that makes you a criminal for violating my planet rules"

"Uhh but I don't know about it!"  
"Indeed you don't know, I was going to let you go because you're not making any harm of this planet. But…"

The giant golem then touch the land which suddenly make the rocks that holding him glows. The rocks also make Boboiboy's body glow and suck that glowing light from his body which to be his energy

"AHHH!" shout Boboiboy painfully  
"You're energy are so tasty, I don't mind to eat you all day" said the giant golem laughing evilly

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	5. Save Him Before it's Too Late!

I'm very sorry for the long update:(  
I have an unexpected real life tasks which make me hard to make the chapter and update it

**UPDATED!

I just notice that some words are not connected which is off and I already repair it, if you guys didn't notice then I'm glad hehe  
If there's someone notice, I'm so sorry because I hurriedly updated and didn't recheck like I used to do

.

.

.

.

**LAST CHAPTER**

.

.

.

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

* * *

Boboiboy is in pain because the giant golem sucking his energy like he's an energy maker. He feels weaker by seconds which also make him can't hold his conscious very long until suddenly the watch let out a hologram which is Halilintar

"BOBOIBOY! CALL US WITH SPLITTING TO FIVE!" shout Halilintar  
"But.."  
"JUST DO IT! HURRY"

"B…BOBOIBOY…KUASA…LIMA!"

With that Boboiboy escape the rocky trap and he split into Halilintar, Taufan, Thorn, Blaze and Ice. The giant golem was surprised by his prey sudden move which to be splitting himself into five

"You messed with our owner… it's time to taste our wrath!" shout Halilintar angrily while shoving his two swords  
"Taufan… Let's do it.." said Blaze serious  
"You don't have to tell me Blaze. Come on!"

"Elemental Fushion!"

.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy Heatwave!"

"Okay they're too angry…" said Ice behind them  
"You're not angry?" asked Thorn while making vines around him

Ice then let out his bow and glare at the golem

"I am angry Thorn… but I'm from calmness remember" said Ice grinning  
"You know what… never mind my words"

"Hm! Just because you're splitting doesn't mean I will lose" laugh the golem  
"Let's see about that…. TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

Four of them then attack him furiously like endless cannonball, they didn't give the golem a chance to attack so he can only defense himself

"Tusukan Pedang Halilintar!" "Panah Ice!" "Cakra Udara Panas!"

But suddenly the golem let out a rocks which counter all the attacks, after that he glare at them

"You little humans!"

"Akar-Akar Pengikat!"

"Now Heatwave!" shout Halilintar

"PUSARAN API!"

The golem was trapped by the fire but suddenly a wind storm coming and the land turn into an icy world which surprised all elementals. All of them except Ice are freezing cold which also make Heatwave split back to Taufan and Blaze

"HAHAHA WEAK! You little humans can't even stand a chance to this cold" laugh the golem

Halilintar look at his watch which shows the time is 10:50 PM, he look pissed because the more time consume then it will be freezing cold unlike before which make Boboiboy can't handle since his powers are already drain out due to them splitting. Suddenly, a hologram shows up which to be Gempa

"Halilintar! Ask Blaze to do that feature now!"  
"Eh? you sure Gempa, his target is you"  
"No worries! I have a plan, hurry before it's getting colder"

"You heard that Blaze!"  
"Okay! Kuasa Elemental! Bertukar Tempat, Boboiboy Gempa!"

With that Blaze change into Gempa, he then move closer to Halilintar and explaining his plan which he agreed to it, he then goes to Taufan and Thorn while Gempa goes to Ice and explain him

"It's risky you know" said Ice making more arrows  
"Don't worry, Solar is trying to contact Fang to tell our location so if anything happens, he will be treated as fast as possible" said Gempa  
"I trust Solar on that, I will do as planned then. Get ready Gempa"

With that, Four of them start attacking the giant golem. Halilintar and Taufan start attacking him together combining their powers, followed by Ice sending his ice arrows right into his head and lastly Thorn call his big vines to trap the giant golem. Before the giant golem do anything, Gempa went to in front of him catching his attention

"I'm sorry but, I need to take my powers back… SEDUTAN TANAH!"  
"NOO!"

Gempa suck the giant golem energy until he stop struggling in the vines trap. Few minutes later, the golem shrunk itself into a tiny golem which surprised the other four. Gempa stop sucking and then his eyes turn into green

"This is for my owner… BOBOIBOY… KRISTAL!"

Gempa change into Kristal and look at the golem angrily which after that he make a crystal around the golem and then prison him so that he will not bother anyone ever again

"It's over?" asked Blaze  
"Yeah… almost, after we combine, there's a chance Boboiboy will fainted" said Kristal serious  
"Let's hope Solar can contact Fang in time" said Ice  
"I hope… Cantum Semula!" shout Kristal

.

.

.

.

_On the other side_

Fang is the only one who goes out because Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Papa Zola can't go outside to the cold weather. He use his dragon shadow so that he can fly even though the cold wind is bursting very hard.

"Come on Boboiboy… where are you?!" said Fang while looking around

Suddenly he notice the land of crystal which make him go down, when he land, he found his elemental friend unconcious with a very pale face, his lips are almost blue and his breathing is unstable. Not to mention his body is very shivering

"Oi wake up! Boboiboy!" shout Fang trying to wake him up while using his shadows to carry him

Fang then fly as fast as possible to the spaceship. He didn't notice that Boboiboy's watch is beeping. After he arrived, he shove Boboiboy to Gopal which he is too shock seeing his best friend like that

"Gopal! Stay with him, Yaya, Ying get the heating machine in the back!, Captain Papa! Full speed to TEMPUR-A!"  
"Boboiboy!" shout Ochobot seeing his owner like that

Fang look at his watch which to be 12 past 15 minutes which means he found Boboiboy late by 10 minutes which make him very scared. Ochobot hold Boboiboy's hands hoping for nothing happen to him, he notice his watch is beeping. He then connect a cable to Boboiboy's watch

"Ochobot?" asked Gopal confused

Suddenly Fang's watch is glowing and seven of his elementals comes out from his watch. Halilintar and Taufan look around and then run to Yaya and Ying who's in the back. Gempa and Blaze move closer to Boboiboy

"Gopal, hold the heat for the while okay" said Blaze while making some heat around his owner's body  
"How did you.." asked Fang surprised  
"Explanation later, go help Papa Zola activate this spaceship" said Ice while looking at Solar already in Papa Zola's side  
"O-okay"

Moments later, the spaceship went to the TEMPUR-A but due to Ochobot's minimum energy so they can't use his teleportation power which force them to use the usual 3 hours route back

"Okay, now explain" said Fang to Solar  
"Alright, so…"

Solar told him everything he sees from Boboiboy kidnapped by the giant golem until Gempa or Kristal defeated him which make the rest of them speechless, but after that Fang told them his side of story of finding Adudu's spaceship and getting Solar's signal. Boboiboy then seated in his usual chair with Blaze and Halilintar beside him since Gopal can't endure the heat much longer

"To be honest, none of this ever happen if that square headed alien blast Boboiboy's spaceship" said Thorn unhappy  
"Yeah, that alien need some lessons to take" said Ice coldly  
"You guys… can you all wait until Boboiboy is better" said Gempa weakly  
"Wait what are you?..." asked Yaya coming closer to Gempa

It turns out some of Gempa's energy are being suck by Ochobot which surprised all of them except the elementals

"Aih?! Why Gempa is so weak? Ochobot! What are you doing?!" asked Papa Zola shouting near Ochobot  
"Gempa ask me to suck some of the golem's energy which I can give to Boboiboy" said Ochobot

After it's done, Ochobot then goes to Boboiboy and give him the energy which will take a while. Gempa then almost fall until Ice and Thorn catch him

"You okay?!" asked Taufan worried  
"Yeah.. I'm fine, just shock due to drained energy" said Gempa smiling  
"Gempa…" said Thorn worried

Suddenly they heard a moan which catch everyone's attention, they look at the source which to be Boboiboy waking up while holding his head

"Akh my head…."  
"Boboiboy!" shout all in the room worried  
"Eh? everyone… wait the elementals?!" shout Boboiboy standing up

Just after Boboiboy stand up, he then feel weak and fall into the chair again, Fang move closer and take his collar which surprised the elementals

"Oi! What are you doing!?" asked Halilintar unhappy  
"Be a good man and don't overdo your movements will yeah… I already have a heart attack seeing you dying there" said Fang angrily  
"So…sorry"

"the elementals already tell us everything Boboiboy… it's not your fault" said Yaya  
"No… I'm sorry for being overreacted, this is my punishment for doing something on my own"  
"Look, it's fine because we also think like that until Commander Koko Ci send us the information about that planet and the one who sends the S.O.S signal" said Fang  
"So… who did send it?"  
"This guy" said Ying while showing a power sphere

"Who…"

"M-my name is Icebot… thank you for trying to save me, I'm sorry for making you hurt" said Icebot feeling bad  
"It's okay… at least you are save now"

"Luckily there's a power sphere need help too here, it will turn out nothing if we didn't find him" said Gopal easily

All of them glare at him angrily which make him move backward

"Ice… may you do the honor.." said Boboiboy happily  
"Be gentle okay" said Gempa weakly  
"Ohoho with pleasure, Ying put an apple on his head" said Ice while take out his bow  
"Okay!"

Ying then run fast and came back with an apple which he put on Gopal's head

"W-W-WWAIT! UHUHUUUU PLEASE SAVE MEEEE"

All of them laugh by the scene and Boboiboy glad that he's save by his elementals and his trusty best friends on his side

.

.

.

.

.

Afterward

"Remember that seven of you must return to the watch before we arrived to the TEMPUR-A okay" said Ochobot serious looking at the seven elementals  
"Okay..." said seven of them with unhappy voice  
"Hahaha terbaikkk"

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that ends this Sequel story from the Trilogy "Trouble Battle"!  
Thank you everyone for reading this story from the start until now! I LOVE YOU GUYSSS


End file.
